Memories
This is where all of our memories will be kept. Just edit your the list. Memories Well you may know I started this wikia on July 19th 2012 but i've had sooo many memories, a few memories about my friends which i deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeply love: (I and Me is refered to Ana) '- '''Ana and Carissa on chat one day were making fun of Benedict Cumberbatch and we said that his name sounded like Benedict '''Cum'berbatch xD '-' One day on chat as well Ana and Clary were chatting but she had to leave for study, so I said get your ass out of this computer and she said laughing. Now on 2015 I found out she laughed for the rest of the day about it, I'm proud :D '-' I saw a picture of a really cute Tardis ring box on the internet then I went on twitter, I came into DM with Arjun and I said Can I ask you something? It's really important. He was like 'kay' and then I showed the picture to him and said Will you marry me ? ''. He died and said yes. '-''' On 06/14/15 me and Carissa were on chat and we were talking about GTA V (our passion) and she said she read a fanfiction where Trevor replaces Michael's soap with cum and we died laughing over it. I understood it was soup which made it funnier. '-' Back at 2014 me and Carissa were playing GTA V together and it was so much fun, we did some racing on the game too and took a few selfies. '-' One day everyone were on chat and we all were being really naughty, so I made a virtual blowjob on Arjun and he got hard and he even said Guys, I can see something lifting up. '-' In January 2015 me and Carissa were on tinychat and we did the best friend tag. Also on that day I said something really cute to her and she was cryin (awww <3) '-' When I first joined Victorious wikia I met arjun and his friend esther first, and we were all 13 back then so we made the 13 squad. '-' Me and Arjun one day pretended to be dating just to troll everyone in our group, Carissa was happy for us and she was like Omg how did it happened and Clary did not gave a single fuck (we were trying to make her jealous). '- '''Clary and me wanted to troll Arjun hard, so we planed on showing him pictures of his notps and he freaked out xD. '-''' On 2015 Carissa and Arjun and I showed each other pics of baby us, we all were sooo cute xD '- '''Back in the old days, Ana and the group were on the Victorious Wiki Chat and Seggum were being really mean to Ana. The group defended her, because apparently at that time Ana was Arjun's child. '- Once Ana felt like she needed approvement for her school project's poem. Arjun said it was cool and that he would love to buy one of Ana's poem books one day. This made her day back in time. '- '''Clary remembers that Arjun was pretty popular on wiki in the beggining and she wanted to be popular like he was. And he was always nice. '- '''Clary remembers that when Ana came into wiki, she made a blog and everyone welcomed her. She thinks it was cute. '''Some Great Memories (I and Me is referred as Arjun) *Whenever we RP I find Clary funny to RP with because whenever we do, she comes late and we are in one situatuion but she is behind AND I love it!!! I find it so funny when we Roleplay. That doesn't mean I like it when we all RP Cause I do. ily *I remember when I used to be obsessed with "Funhouse" by P!nk and you all used to not like it when I put it on in our tinychat room. *I remember whenever I used to say 'MA' you all thought I meant my mother and made a shipname 'Marjun'. Lol i don't know why it was so funny. *'March 23rd 2013' when Victorious won a KCA. WE WERE SOOO EXCITED, I remember Ana messaging me saying 'WE WON'. *On 09/01/2013 I remember when Me and Clary adopted Ana as our child and even made a adoption certificate saying so. *We also had a whole blog with pairings that came from out family, but a few people didn't want it on the victorious wiki which I didn't like.. (But got 66 comments lol) *We were on tinychat and Ana told me to say "Ana is so great" (or something similar) and it gave her such a smile. *We had our crazy family wiki which was an RP and I loved it so much even though I did alot of editing for you. *When I went to Germany to see my family and Ana goes "When you see Clary in Germany take a picture together and show us. Sadly I was on the other side of Germany to her. :( *I remember when Ana made an idea for our tumblr together, I absolutely loved that tbh. *'Childhood Revenge' I love how you lot remember my story because it was your favourite amongst all of the ones I have made in the past and so did I. *I remember when it was my birthday in 2014 and Carissa kept sending me pictures and tweets saying 'Happy Birthday' and I loved her so much for that. <3 *When Ana first joined wikia, me and her (and another user on wikia) made a group called the 13 squad since we were all 13 years old. *One of my nicknames from Ana was 'Junnie' :D *I remember one time when Clary messaged me and we soon started to write a sentence but with one word in each message so it was like: Hi. There. Clary. How. Are. You. Doing. (The dots indicate a new message). *I was trolled by Seddie and Bade before by my family and I didn't like it as I ship Creddie and Bori -_- *Me and Ana fake dated to see what the others would think lol. Picture3Clarjun.png Picture2Clarjun.png Picture1Clarjun.png carissa-happy-birthday.png ana-tardis-proposal.png Emilu1.png Emilu2.png ana adopt.jpg We adopt ana.png Happybirthdayfromcarissa.png arjunembraceclary.png discussing3monthsofmarriage.png junniehugneeded.png Arjun's Present.png Arjun's present.jpg Merry xmas Arjun.jpg Ana's Present.png Merry xmas Ana.jpg Happy Birthday Kiki by Clary 2013.jpg Clary's Present.png Clary's present.jpg Merry xmas by Clary.png Carissa's present.jpg Happy Birthday Kiki by Clary 2013.jpg Merry xmas Kiki.jpg